


Still

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Cold, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel liegt auf dem Waldboden und lässt sein Leben ein wenig Revue passieren.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für die liebe HollyHop. ♥

Thiel betrachtet den dunklen und klaren Himmel. Er hat keine Angst, obwohl er doch eigentlich jeden Grund dazu hätte. Wie ein Käfer liegt er hier auf dem glatten, dreckigen und ungemütlichen Waldboden und kommt nicht mehr hoch, mehrere Versuche sind fehlgeschlagen. Er muss sich bei seinem unglücklichen Sturz größere Verletzungen zugezogen haben, wahrscheinlich ist auch einiges gebrochen. Anfangs hat ihm alles höllisch weh getan, nahezu jeder einzelne Körperteil, mittlerweile nimmt er die Schmerzen aber nur noch gedämpft wahr.

Sein Handy ist beim Hinfallen davon geflogen, liegt mehrere Meter entfernt und ist somit unerreichbar für ihn. Vorhin hat es zweimal lange geklingelt, aber er hat ja nicht dran gehen können.

Es ist bitterkalt, und in der kommenden Nacht soll es Minusgrade geben. Wie es für ihn endet, sollte man ihn nicht rechtzeitig hier finden, ist ihm völlig klar, er ist ja nicht doof. Trotzdem hat er keine Angst, nicht einmal ein bisschen.

Ganz still ist es hier. Gelegentlich hört er leise irgendein Tier in der Nähe vorbei huschen, und ab und zu raschelt es kurz in den Bäumen und Büschen, das war's.

Vorhin hat er noch die Minuten gezählt, irgendwann hat er aber damit aufgehört. Wozu denn damit die Zeit verschwenden? Bringt doch eh nichts. Lieber nutzt er nun die Zeit, in der er hier liegt, und die Stille um ihn herum, um sein Leben und vor allem die vergangenen Jahre mal ein bisschen Revue passieren zu lassen.  
Ist nicht immer alles so ganz einfach für ihn gewesen.  
Der Tod seiner geliebten Mutter. Er hätte sie gerne noch ein paar Jahre länger gehabt.  
Einsehen müssen, das manche Dinge sich nun einmal ändern, dass auch Gefühle sich manchmal ändern und komplett gehen können, obwohl man das eigentlich gar nicht will. Die äußerst schmerzhafte Trennung von Susanne und die noch viel viel viel schmerzhaftere Trennung von Lukas.  
Sein Umzug nach Münster, das viel kleiner und so anders ist als sein schönes Hamburg.  
Das sich gewöhnen müssen an andere Menschen, an neue Kollegen und Nachbarn.  
Ist aber auch nicht immer alles so schlecht gelaufen.  
Münster hat er inzwischen doch ziemlich in sein Herz geschlossen. Sein Hamburg besucht er öfter für Fußballspiele, um seine alten Kumpels zu sehen und so.  
Nächstes Jahr will er auch endlich Lukas besuchen, das Geld für das Flugticket hat er schon eine ganze Weile beiseite gelegt.  
Mit den Kollegen versteht er sich größtenteils gut. Einige lädt er sogar regelmäßig zum Geburtstag ein, zumindest wenn ihm mal nach Feiern zumute ist.  
Wenn ihn sein Vater nicht gerade in den Wahnsinn treibt, unternimmt er eigentlich ganz gerne mal was mit ihm. Dass die Klemm und sein Vater ebenfalls gelegentlich ganz gerne ... was miteinander unternehmen, akzeptiert er. Warum denn nicht?  
Manchmal verbringt er sogar gerne Zeit mit Boerne. Der nervt ihn zwar die meiste Zeit über, und ist immer für ihn da, ob er will oder nicht, aber er mag ihn ja trotzdem.  
Man kann halt auch das ins Herz schließen, das einen nervt. Und manchmal kann man sich nicht mehr vorstellen, gewisse nervige Menschen nicht zu kennen und nicht ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. 

 

Er schließt die Augen und schafft es zu lächeln. Wenn sein Leben in den nächsten Stunden enden sollte, so ist es zwar alles andere als perfekt gewesen, doch eigentlich ist er zufrieden.

 

„Thiel!“, ruft von irgendwoher eine vertraute Stimme.

„Ich bin hier, Boerne!“, antwortet er so laut er kann.

„Mein Gott, Thiel, was machen Sie bloß für Sachen?“ Boerne kniet sich vorsichtig neben ihm hin, greift nach seiner eiskalten Hand, und telefoniert. „Gleich kommt Hilfe.“

„Danke, Boerne.“

Boerne streichelt über seinen Handrücken. „Thiel, wenn Sie hier noch lange gelegen hätten, dann ...“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe ja gewusst, dass Sie mich rechtzeitig finden werden.“ Ja, er hat es gewusst. Natürlich hat er gewusst, dass Boerne kommen und ihn finden wird. Keine Sekunde hat er daran gezweifelt. 

Boerne ist immer für ihn da, ob er will oder nicht. Und manchmal hat das auch sein Gutes.


End file.
